


Lessons, Chrestomanci Style

by Aishuu



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat doesn't appreciate Chrestomanci's lessons sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons, Chrestomanci Style

Cat Chat hadn't realized that becoming Chrestomanci would entail _this._

He'd known there would be a lot of classes studying magic and the way the worlds worked, and about his role as the maintainer of the balance, but Chrestomanci would sometimes prattle about things that didn't make sense. Why should he care about how a car worked when all he had to do was magic himself someplace? What did it matter that the sky had been turned green in Series 2A? And Chrestomanci's obsession with the proper way to serve tea was enough to put him to sleep.

This, though, was his most dreaded subject. He sat listening as his mentor lectured on and on about the importance of image. Chrestomanci was always on duty, and he needed to be prepared for any situation. 

Cat struggled to keep his eyes open, hoping that Chrestomanci would finish already.

Cat wasn't going to be that lucky. Despite his somewhat disinterest manner, Christopher Chant always paid attention when something mattered. So when Cat suppressed his third yawn, the current Chrestomanci smiled at him and decided a pop quiz was in order.

"So tell me, what tie should you wear with your blue suit?"


End file.
